A control device of a rotary electric machine according to the below-described Patent Document 1 comprises a first rotor in which a winding is provided and which is mechanically connected to an engine, a second rotor in which a permanent magnet which is electromagnetically coupled with the winding of the first rotor is provided and which is mechanically connected to a drive shaft, a stator in which a winding which is electromagnetically coupled to the permanent magnet of the second rotor is provided, a slip ring which is electrically connected to the winding of the first rotor, a brush which electrically contacts the slip ring, a first inverter which applies a control to allow transmission and reception of electric power between a battery and the winding of the stator, and a second inverter which applies a control to allow transmission and reception of electric power between the battery and the winding of the first rotor through the slip ring and the brush. In Patent Document 1, because a motive power from the engine transmitted to the first rotor is transmitted to the second rotor by the electromagnetic coupling of the winding of the first rotor and the permanent magnet of the second rotor, the drive shaft can be driven by the motive power of the engine. During this process, the current in the winding of the first rotor may be controlled by a switching control of the second inverter, to control a torque acting between the first rotor and the second rotor. In addition, the drive shaft can also be driven by generating a motive power in the second rotor using electric power supplied through the first inverter to the winding of the stator by the electromagnetic coupling between the winding of the stator and the permanent magnet of the second rotor. In this process, the current in the winding of the stator may be controlled by a switching control of the first inverter, to control a torque acting between the stator and the second rotor.